List of U.S. Historical Time Travel Expanded Fiction Universe TV series
1620 Middleton, the Diamond King: Rising of Flames (Jul 2014) Created by: DanTDM, William Bradford Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: DanTDM Starring: DanTDM, Tom Hanks, Jemma Middleton While William Bradford travels to America, Dan Middleton became a Puritan and emigrated to the Plymouth Colony. However, Middleton killed George Snowford. 1776–1783 Viviano, the Eagle King v Middleton, the Diamond King: Revenge in the Wind - based on Assassin Creed and Liberty or Death (Jul 2015) Created by: DanTDM, Jimmy Fallon, Jeff Shaara Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: DanTDM Starring: DanTDM, Bigbst4tz2, StacyPlays, Patton Oswalt During the American Revolutionary War, Anthony Viviano served George Washington to recruit Stacy Hinojosa. Viviano attacked Middleton. Middleton defected to the United States. Viviano defeated many British troops, but Middleton killed by the British troops for betraying the Great Britain. In the end, Washington became the first President of the United States of America. 1963 Ghost Rule - based on a name of Hatsune Miku's music video(Feb 2016) Created by: DanTDM, Jimmy Fallon, Stephen King Composers: Hans Zimmer, DECO*27 Narrated by: Fred Tatasciore Starring: Snoop Dogg, Rihanna, Samuel L. Jackson, Jason Statham, Tori Matsuzaka, Kendrick Lamar, Nicolas Cage, Jessica Jung During the assasination of the President John F. Kennedy, Samuel L. Jackson, Calvin Broadus, Robin Fenty, Jason Statham, Tori Matsuzaka, and Kendrick Duckworth have many brawls and became gangsters. Jackson, Broadus, Fenty, Statham, Matsuzaka, and Duckworth with Lee H. Oswald joined Jessica Jung. They captured the President's agent David Wright then assasinated the President and arrested by the police. 1847–1848 Hinojosa, the Genius Doctor (Aug 2016) Created by: DanTDM, StacyPlays Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: Fred Tatasciore Starring: StacyPlays, Chris Evans, Michael Peña After the American Revolutionary War, Hinojosa learned treat injuries. During the Mexican-American War, she killed Edward Sullivan (who rebelled against America and joined Mexico) and Viviano meets her. 1944–1945 Revenge of the Patriots' Watch - based on Call of Duty (Jan 2017) Created by: DanTDM, PewDiePie Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: DanTDM Starring: DanTDM, Bigbst4tz2, StacyPlays, CaptainSparklez, LDShadowLady, StampyCat, PewDiePie During World War II, Viviano, and Hinojosa with Maron, Dwyer, Garett, and Kjellberg defeated the Nazis at the Normandy beaches. Also, Middleton cheated death from getting killed in the American Revolutionary War. He joined them to defend France when Nazi pulled back to Germany. The Nazi Germany has fallen and World War II has ended. 1996 Kjellburg, the Sky Angel (Sep 2017) Created by: DanTDM, PewDiePie Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: Fred Tatasciore Starring: PewDiePie, Matt Damon In Sweden, Kjellburg flew up on the sky called Heaven. He was arrested so everyone called him a loser. Kjellburg escaped from execution and founded the Cupid's Bow. He attacked the Mayor Jupiter with his bow and became a new Mayor. 2010 Aiken the Heroic Knight: AMEN! - based on Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido and Vocaloid's music video (Apr 2018) Created by: DanTDM, Ali-A Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: Ali-A Starring: Ali-A, Tom Holland, Gary Oldman In the United States, Alastair Aiken spoke the word "AMEN!" (acronym of both countries and both figures in Europe: Arthur, Mary, England, and the Netherlands) can be used a sword called Dawnbreaker's Wrath to banish all epidemics. A man Märchen von Friedhof created the seventh graveyard called the Butterfly, the Flower, and the Spider. Aiken banished Friedhof with his sword. 1861–1865 Broadus, the Drunken Dog - based on Little Women (Mar 2019) Created by: DanTDM, Snoop Dogg Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: Snoop Dogg Starring: Snoop Dogg, Tom Hanks, Robert De Niro During the Civil War, a man Calvin Broadus who rebelled against both the Union and the Confederate armies. 1991 Ghost Rule II: The Traitors to the Butterflies - based on a name of Hatsune Miku's music video (Sep 2019) Created by: DanTDM, Jimmy Fallon, Stephen King Composers: Hans Zimmer, DECO*27 Narrated by: Rihanna Starring: Rihanna, ??? After the assasination of JFK, Fenty supported Feminism. Also that is during the end of Communism. 1929–1931 Hinojosa II: 3 Years of the Great Depression (Feb 2020) Created by: DanTDM, StacyPlays Composers: Hans Zimmer Narrated by: StacyPlays Starring: StacyPlays, ??? During the Great Depression, Hinojosa saved people's lives from being poor and even death.